pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Tormato (CC00)
'Tormato '''is the first plant obtained in Prehistoric Plateau in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time. Every three seconds, Tormato will fire a whirlwind that deals two normal damage shots and imobilizes a zombie for half a second. If the zombie is an Imp or other small zombie, it will be blown back into either the nearest obstacle, or off the screen if nothing is in its way.'' Origins Tormato is based on the plant ''Solanum lycopersicum'', more commonly known as the tomato. Its design and name are a pun on tornadoes. Almanac entry Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Fires whirlwinds which stun smaller zombies and blow away larger ones. Special: Blows away small zombies. "Was that just the wind?" the zombies wonder. "YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!" Tormato yells with boisterous glee. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Tormato will fire a large whirlwind, blowing all zombies to the back of the lane and destroying anything with ten hit points or less. Upgraded stats *Tormato's lowest sun cost is 75 sun. *Tormato's fastest recharge is 3 seconds. *Tormato's highest damage is 4.25 normal damage shots. Upgraded abilities *Powered Winds - Tormato will destroy any small zombies its whirlwinds encounter. *Blow You All Away - Tormato has a slight chance for its whirlwinds to send a zombie back a tile. Strategies Tormato is best used on levels with small zombies, such as Imps, Zombie Weasels, and Zombie Piggies. Tormato acts as an effective counter, sending these zombies back, or even killing them if nothing is in its way. Since its whirlwinds can carry multiple small zombies at a time, Tormato can hold back Zombie Weasels quite effectively, making it a good pick on levels with Weasel Hoarders. Circe Zombie can also be beaten by Tormato, as the Zombie Piggies she transforms plants into will be blown away by Tormato's whirlwinds. However, Holy Moly can be a far more effective counter, as it prevents plants from being transformed entirely. Multiple columns of Tormatos can deal lots of damage, as the stunning effect can stack between them, allowing the player to easily stun-lock zombies by using multiple columns of Tormatos. However, since Tormato can only hit a single target, its shots will be easily blocked by boulders, speakers, armor stands, and busts in Prehistoric Plateau, Stylish '70s, French Revolution, and The Oddyssey, respectively. In Prehistoric Plateau and The Oddyssey, it is recommended Water-Melon is packed, so they can be destroyed more easily. In Stylish '70s, Decibel Pepper can be used to take down speakers, and in all four worlds, Wrecking Bulb can be efficient. This should allow Tormato to work to the best of its ability. It should be noted that Tormato has a somewhat slow firing rate, but deals doubled damage to compensate for this. Gallery Tormato HD.png|HD Tormato Trivia *Its tornado resembles the Whirlwind from ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes''. *Any resemblance to other plants on this wiki living or dead is entirely coincidential. *Tormato was actually designed by a friend of CompliensCreator00's, but Comp put it on the wiki for him. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time plants Category:Uncommon plants (Plants vs. Zombies: Rips in Time) Category:Prehistoric Plateau Category:Prehistoric Plateau plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Attacking plants Category:Stunning plants Category:Comp's Creations